


Smut Prompt 10

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?”“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”-“Yes we can.”





	Smut Prompt 10

Dean was whining. “Come on, Cas! I don’t wanna go camping without you. Can’t you just suck it up and go with me? Puh-leeze?”

Cas sighed. “Jesus, Dean, what are you, five? Stop whining. Fine, I’ll go… but if anything eats me, I’ll haunt you for all eternity.”

Dean grinned. “I won’t let anything eat you, I promise! Yay! You’ll have fun, I swear.”

Cas shook his head. ‘I can’t believe the things I do for you.”

“That’s because you love me so much.”

Cas walked away. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

Saturday morning dawned clear and it was promising to be a beautiful day. Dean was happily putting the camping equipment in the trunk. Cas was grumbling.

“I can’t believe I have to sleep on the ground.”

Dean smiled at him. “You don’t have to sleep on the ground. Air mattress, remember? Plus you’ll be safe and snuggly inside the tent.”

“I can’t believe I have to piss on a tree.”

Dean laughed. “Sweetheart, it’s a rite of manhood. I can’t believe you  _ haven’t _ pissed on a tree yet.”

Cas walked away, still grumbling under his breath.

They met up with Benny and Andrea and Charlie and Dorothy and followed them to the parking lot for the camping area. They parked their cars and grabbed the camping stuff from the trunks. Cas carried the basket of food and the deflated air mattress. Dean got everything else they’d need.

They walked for quite awhile, then came to a clearing. Everyone dropped the stuff they were carrying to appreciate the view.

Even Cas had to admit it was beautiful.

Dean, Benny and Charlie put up the tents. Cas sat in a chair and watched, he was utterly hopeless at things like that.

They sat around in lawn chairs, laughing and talking. After a beer, Cas said he needed to piss. Dean jumped up and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, tenderfoot, this I gotta see.”

Cas frowned but let Dean lead him away from the campsite and to a big tree.

Cas sighed. He unzipped his zipper, and fished out his dick. Dean did his as well. They both aimed at the base of the tree and pissed.

When they were done shaking their dicks and zipping up, Dean hugged Cas.

“Yay! Today, you are officially a man!”

Cas chuckled. “Shut it, Dean.”

They had a nice day. They walked to the lake, took a nature walk, talked and laughed and drank beer. When the sun went down, Benny started a fire and they ate hot dogs and junk food. Cas had his very first s’more.

It got late, and everyone decided it was time to sleep.

Dean and Cas went in the tent.

“What does one normally sleep in here in the wild?”

Dean grinned. “Well, one normally sleeps in his boxers and a T shirt.”

Cas nodded, and took off his shoes and pants. They crawled in the sleeping bag and spooned.

Dean drifted off quickly, but Cas laid there, hearing every sound.

First it was crickets, then an owl. There was rustling in the underbrush. Cas could even hear the bull frogs in the lake. He sighed deeply, several times.

When he heard sniffing, he shook Dean.

“Dean. Dean! Wake up!”

Dean turned over. “Huh? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Cas squeezed his arm. “I heard something!”

Dean listened but didn’t hear a thing.

“It’s nothing, Cas, go to sleep.”

Cas sighed deeply. “I can’t. I can’t sleep.”

Dean looked at him, then got a small smile on his face.

“If you can’t sleep…then how about we have sex?” 

Cas grinned. ‘That sounds like a good plan. How?”

Dean shimmied out of his boxers. Cas did as well. Then Dean rolled on his side and stuck his ass against Cas.

Cas grinned. “Okay! But you have to be quiet.”

Dean nodded. “I will be.”

They kissed and Cas ran his hand over Dean’s body. He tweaked Dean’s nipples under his shirt and played with his balls. It didn’t take any time at all for them both to be hard as nails.

Cas suddenly froze. “Dean, we don’t have lube.”

“Have you  _ met _ me?” Dean reached over to his pants and came back with a small bottle and handed it to Cas.

Cas chuckled. “You really are a boy scout.”

Dean turned his head and smiled at Cas. “Never leave home without it.”

Cas lubed up his cock and Dean pushed his ass close to Cas. Cas pushed in.

“Oh god… fuck!”

Cas hurried to say, “Shhh!”

Dean nodded but Cas was pushing in all the way and he lost his train of thought.

Cas began to pull back and push in, a little faster and a little harder each time.

Dean moaned, and Cas put his hand over Dean’s mouth.

Cas rocked back and forth, loving the feel of his cock in Dean’s tight ass. It was home to him, a wonderful, fun and sexy home. He bit his lip trying to not make a sound.

Dean began a litany of “Oh, oh oh! Oh fuck, oh god…” into Cas’ hand.

Cas took his hand away from Dean’s mouth with a “Shh!” and grabbed Dean’s cock. He began to run his hand up and down, and they both moaned.

Cas was getting close, but he always wanted Dean to come first, so he slowed down and tightened his grip on Dean’s cock.

Dean came with a grunt. Cas sped up and followed Dean over the edge.

They laid there, catching their breath. Cas let go of Dean’s cock and Dean grabbed something, he didn’t much care what it was, and wiped himself off. Cas pulled out.

Cas lay there, thinking. .“Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”

-“Yes we can.”

Dean started to laugh and Cas blushed red in the dark tent. 

There was a chorus of, “If you two are done, go the fuck to sleep!”


End file.
